The Lonely
by Xx.Mystique.xX
Summary: Where there once love... Now there's only him and the lonely... But, how could she change that? He was the demon that scared everyone, that scared her. He fed on people's lives, how can she ever love him back, if he's only a monster? So, can the lonely take her place? Or is love much stronger? AU! LuNa, Rated M for gore, blood, and future lemons! :3 Read and Enjoy !


**Well, hello there o-o First of all, this is my first One Piece FF XD So, I'm pretty nervous about how this will turn out ._. Just so you know, it's also the first time I write such stories XD To tell you the truth, I don't even know what I wrote... I just had this in my head so I typed it down, I don't know where it is heading or if I even will continue it. You could say this is a... Prologue? Yeah, somethin' like that ._. I honestly, don't even know how to continue it XD Well, I guess that's enough introduction for this story, no? :3 I don't think I even introduced it... Oh, and, this was inspired by 'Where the lonely ones Roam' by Digital Daggers, and 'The Lonely' by Christina Perri. That's where I got the title of this story :3 Anyways, ENJOY~!**

She ran and ran with no destination in mind. She just wanted to get out of this godforsaken graveyard. Squeezing her eyes shut, more hot tears poured down her round muddy cheeks. It wasn't supposed to be like this. They just came to check out if the rumors where true, her friends weren't supposed to die. Her heart raced in fear and anticipation, her lungs burned from the lack of air, her legs swelled from constant running. Her body begged her to stop and rest yet; her mind commanded her to continue. She didn't want to end up like them, like her friends, she didn't mind dying but, she didn't want to die and be _his _food. If only time machines existed. She could go back in time and stop all that happened.

Chuckling bitterly, she shook her head and continued on running. Every second that passed felt like a dreadful hour. Her pace became slower as more seconds passed by. She couldn't take this anymore, she wanted to rest. Answering her body's pleads, she collapsed on the muddy floor not caring if her now-bleeding-nose hurt or not. She turned her head to the sides checking if he was still following her but; once she did that, she regretted it as her body started screaming out because of the pain. Her eyes widened in shock and fear as she looked at the grave in front of her and more tears poured down her cheeks.

"N-no, no, no, _no, no, no, no! NO!" _She continued on chanting shaking her head vigorously. Her body shook in fear, this couldn't be happening! She's been running and running for God knows how long to get away from here especially away from _this _grave, she couldn't possibly end up here again, "Why? W-why?!" She cried out. She clutched her hands into fists and buried her face in the mud. She wanted to disappear instead of living in this fear. Finally, answering to her body's prayers, she closed her eyes and fell into deep slumber not giving a care to the world if he killed her anymore or not.

* * *

_Pain. That's what I felt. That was the only thing I could feel. I slowly opened my closed eyes, I tried to sit straight but it felt like something was blocking my movements. I looked around and noticed that I was tied to a bed. The room was dark; the only light that was found was from a couple of candles at the end of the room. _

_I heard footsteps coming this way. I looked around and saw _him. _He held a bloody saw and looked at me with a sick smirk plastered on his face._

"_W-what are you doing?!" I managed to ask. I didn't think I would've managed to find my voice. I was scared. _

_He said nothing and continued on smirking. My eyes widened when I noticed what he was going to do. He brought the saw to my legs and used it to dig through my flesh. Tears poured down my cheeks as screams of agony filled the room. I couldn't take the pain, the view of my own blood splattering everywhere. His face was covered with my own blood. He brought his hand towards his mouth and licked his bloody fingers clean. _

"_W-what are you doing?! Why are you doing this to me?! I've never done anything wrong for you to punish me this way!" I wanted answers. I was confused. I was scared. I wanted…. To die._

_He brought his face closer to mine. I could feel his breath on my neck. I felt disgusted as he trailed that tongue of his across my collarbone. I swallowed my own sob. I wouldn't show him my tears anymore since they seem to be his pleasure._

_He took a hold of my face and forced me to look him in the eyes, those monstrous eyes. No… They were ones of a worse creature. A… A demon. _

"_What do you want from me?" I spat._

_He chuckled darkly. I felt his fingers dig in my flesh and blood trickle down my cheek. He brought his face near to mine. His sinful tongue licked all the blood. That's when I heard him say, "I want you.. Nami."_

"_W-what?" I found myself crying again. Damn me! I've closed my eyes. Hoping this was a dream, a nightmare. _

_He chuckled again, "I've crept into your heart, and you can't make me disappear." _

"_Why don't you just kill me? Why don-"He cut me when his hands circled around my neck. _

_"I decided... You shall be my new mate." And with that being said, his hold on my neck got tighter._

_I couldn't breathe; he was chocking me to death. I couldn't stop him. My hands were tied, my legs got cut off, I felt so much pain that I just relaxed under his torture. A part of me felt a bless knowing that I was going to die and meet my friends. I wouldn't have to suffer again. _

_Finally…_

_No pain…_

_No stress…_

_No worries…_

_Just complete bless…_

**Well... I don't know if that was creepy... Scary... Or just plain shitty. ._. I hope at least the ones who like gore enjoyed this XD As I said before, I don't know where I'm going with this. But, if I did continue it, it might just contain some lemons in future chappies~ Yuppy~ Well, that depends on you readers XD Again, hope you enjoyed~ R&R! **

**Peace I'm Out (=3=)v**


End file.
